


The Hogwarts Habit

by Venivincere



Series: Draco Has No Control [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns a lesson in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "The Malfoy Manner". written for the Trouser_Snaco Challenge #85: Draco needs to pee. Snape won't let him (suggested by Lydabastet). Many thanks to Kitsune for the beta. Posted on September 11, 2006 at Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=13519

If he had been in the habit of keeping it to himself whilst in company before, after the lecture on control from his father, he was obliged to keep it to himself all the time. In fact, it became quite the giddy challenge to get away with wetting or coming in any situation, without anyone noticing (including, most especially, those tattling house elves). By the time Draco was in the middle of his second year at Hogwarts, he was quite adept at debauching himself whenever and wherever the mood struck, with no one the wiser.  
  
Which is why, after a particularly satisfying piss during Potions that took 27 quick, consecutive  _Scourgify!_  charms to get rid of whilst he took it (and one more afterward, just to be safe), he was quite surprised to find Professor Snape hovering over his desk saying "Detention, Mr. Malfoy, for your shocking lack of discretion. Eight o'clock tonight, my office."  
  
A sprinkling of gasps and a low murmur sprang up. Draco's face heated. He didn't want to think how Snape could have caught on when Crabble and Goyle, who were next to him at his table, had not. He wondered who else might have noticed? And with this thought, his erection efficiently wilted. He finished his potion in a sulk, left the dirty cauldron for Crabbe and Goyle to clean up, and took the extra few minutes to have a wank somewhere quiet before supper.  
  
Several hours later when he woke, he was shocked first to discover he was in the dark, and second, given the rumbling in his belly, that he had likely missed supper. But he was in an absolute panic when, after a hasty Tempus charm, he discovered himself to be twenty minutes late to detention with his Head of House. He grabbed his bag, and moments later arrived breathless at Snape's office door.  
  
"You're late, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape, in the quiet, controlled way he had when he was truly angry.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry! I fell asleep accidentally and didn't-- "  
  
"I didn't ask for excuses, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape, turning back to his desk.  
  
"I wasn't asking for forgiveness, Sir." Snape paused, but didn't turn around.  
  
Draco waited until he was quite sure Professor Snape was intrigued before continuing, "I was wrong, and I am prepared to take the consequences for my tardiness."  
  
"Is that so?" He turned back around to Draco. Definitely intrigued. Perhaps.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Draco waited, trying hard to look penitent (but not too penitent -- he was a Malfoy, after all), making a supreme effort to keep his gaze from wavering off his professor's face. It seemed to be working just like Father said: acknowledge your guilt as soon as it is brought to your attention, calmly state your willingness to atone, and you will see leniency. Or, at least, he hoped it was working. He was bursting for a wee and wanted nothing more than to squeeze his legs together to help keep it in. But Snape was still staring at him, appearing less intrigued and more intransigent by the moment, and Draco didn't feel as though making an admission of that magnitude, especially given his offense, would bring him anything resembling leniency.  
  
"We'll see about that. Follow me." He swept over to his desk and pulled the chair rather further back than was necessary to sit down.  
  
"Come around, Draco, and stand before me."  
  
"Professor?" said Draco, feeling awkward standing in front of his Head of House's lap.  
  
Snape sneered. "Face the  _other_  way, Mr. Malfoy. Look on the desk in front of you.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Essays, sir. An inkstand. A letter. Oh!" Draco recognized his father's handwriting and seal on the outside.  
  
"Ah, yes, the letter.  _Read it._ "  
  
Draco picked it up by the top and let the weight of the seal unfold it the rest of the way.  
  
 _Severus, My Old Frie--_  
  
"Out loud, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Severus, my old friend, I am certain youOOOOOH!-- " Two hands clamped around his waist and yanked. When the shock wore off, he found himself sitting in Snape's lap, his heart pounding wildly in his chest and a sick swoop of vertigo in his stomach.  
  
"I do not believe you were told to stop reading, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"No, sir." He gulped, and wiggled a bit to gain his balance on the hard thighs beneath him. The movement was just enough to cause him to become aware of an appallingly inappropriate erection that rubbed against an even more appalling fist-sized patch of wetness on the front of his trousers. He had never been so thankful for an erection in his life. He pressed his legs together and pulled the front of his robes down further over his knees. He took a shaky breath, and continued to read.  
  
"I am certain you must have heard from the Headmaster by now of my appointment to the School Board, but if you have not, please consider me -- receptive -- to any concerns you may have about the running of Hogwarts. And while we speak of concerns, I should like to share one with you with respect to my son, Draco." Fuck. Father wasn't going to mention...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! I believe I told you to  _continue reading._ "  
  
"Yes. Sir." He cleared his throat.  
  
"As a Malfoy it is only natural, I suppose, but he is beginning to reach out and exercise control of his surroundings. He began at home in a most  _natural_  manner, which, after your own particular discovery, should come as no surprise. However, I should very much like to inhibit any behaviors at school which might, shall we say, be detrimental to his social well-being, were they to be discovered by the wrong people. I am certain you are capable of the same circumspection you showed after your particular discovery, and request that you discourage or redirect any such show by any means necessary.  
  
"With much fondness, Lucius."  
  
Ah. So Professor Snape had caught his father, then. And now, he had caught Draco.  
  
"Sir... by any means necessary? What--"  
  
"I believe, Mr. Malfoy, we will continue in, as your father calls it, a  _natural_  manner. Do please remove your clothing. All of it."  
  
"But surely-- "  
  
"Oh, surely not."  
  
Draco was a proper Slytherin, and recognized which way the wind was blowing. He stood and began with his buttons, resigning himself to the worst. The hem of his robe trembled between his fingers, and it only got worse when he realized that eventually he would be required to turn around. The shot of nerves that that thought caused went straight to his bladder, which spasmed painfully. The robe pooled around his ankles, and it was a measure of his distress that he even considered stopping to pick it up and fold it away, in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable.  
  
"Your belt, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He fumbled with the buckle and slowly drew the stiff leather from the loops.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"But sir, shouldn't I remove--"  
  
"I shall assist you with that."  
  
"But--"  
  
" _Turn around,_  Mr. Malfoy. If I need say it again, you will find your blows doubled."  
  
Draco turned. In a last, desperate bid to distract his Professor from the state of his nether regions, he blurted "Surely, Professor, my father did not have blows in mind when he said 'by any means necessary'!" He shrugged off his shirt.  
  
His stomach dropped; it was pretty obvious his Head of House cared nothing for anything he might say other than "I think I'll just nip out and spend a sickle..."  
  
"Why, Mr. Malfoy!" he said, eventually, his face an unreadable mask, "it seems your lack of discretion wasn't limited to a moment of thoughtlessness in my classroom."  
  
His professor looked up and smirked most evilly. His stomach dropped further. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, when did you last use the loo?"  
  
"I... "  
  
"Come now, don't be shy," he said, running the belt through the buckle and pulling it half way through.  
  
"Not since after lunch, sir."  
  
"This may end up being more natural a lesson than I thought. Come here!"  
  
His professor grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his side, then set to unbuttoning Draco's trousers and pulling down his pants just far enough to release his warm, damp erection. It hovered, quivering, right over the damp spot where he had wet himself.  
  
He took the shaft of Draco's penis between his thumb and forefinger, and twitched it back and forth, rubbing firmly once from the tip to the base. Draco's hips thrust involuntarily, forcing the wet pants into his professor's hand. "Quite the Malfoy pride and joy you've got there. Perhaps I should diaper it up for you, safe and sound?"  
  
The thought shamed him horribly, but Draco found the idea breathtakingly arousing, as well. All that warm wetness held tight in place for him to thrust into any time he chose... but he couldn't admit that to his Head of House, now, could he?  
  
"Sh-- how  _dare_  you, Professor?" His face burned, and he hoped it looked as hot and red as it felt.  
  
"Tut, tut. I was given permission. Which, I am sure, since you just read it you have not forgotten. Your wrists, young man." He twisted the loop in the belt and held out the figure eight in front of him.  
  
Draco knew where this was going. He held out his arms and Professor Snape slipped the loops over his wrists and pulled tight.  
  
"Bend over my lap."  
  
Draco found it difficult enough to lower himself, but he completely lost his balance when his professor yanked on the end of the belt and attached it to the floor with a quick spell. He landed hard, his cock embedded in the crux of his professor's lap, his bladder compressed by his professor's hard thigh. Draco squeezed and squeezed his legs together, anything to stay as hard as he was, harder if he could manage it, and prayed it was enough to keep the contents of his bladder safely where they belonged.  
  
He buried his face in his outstretched arms, determined not to cry.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Mmmf."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"I am about to spank you. Have you ever been spanked?"  
  
"No, sir. My family consider it barbaric."  
  
"Is that so? Well, then, you're spoilt, and you have a great deal to learn about your bloodline with respect to barbarism.  _And_  spanking."  
  
Draco didn't need to see his professor's face to know he was smirking again. "What?!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do hold still. And count."  
  
"Count? Count whaAAAAOUCH!"  
  
"Now, now. That should be "one," not "ouch," Mr. Malfoy."  
  
How  _dare_ \-- "You  _bastard!_  Wait until my father hears about this!"  
  
"I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, believe me, Mr. Malfoy. Now, since you did not count properly, and since you seem to have a propensity for poor language directed, no less, at a master of this school, I feel compelled to add a few more on."  
  
"Wait! I'm sorrEEEE! Two! Th-three! F-f-four!" He squirmed, but the belt held fast to the floor.  
  
"Start again from one, Mr. Malfoy. No cheating." His professor clamped his free hand on Draco's hip to keep him from sliding off his lap.  
  
"What on  _earth_  do you mean, no cheating when you've juOOOW! One! Two! Three! F-four! Fi-five! Ohfuck  _six_  please stop! Seven! Ei-ei-eight!"  
  
His professor stopped spanking momentarily, and Draco sobbed and sniffled and choked into his arms. The burning on his arse rivaled that of his bladder, and to make things infinitely worse, he was close to coming from continually bucking against the delicious heat of his Head of House's lap.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Malfoy. Judging from the dry state of my lap, I'm beginning to think you've learned to hold it, after all. Just"  _smack!_  "remember"  _smack!_  "I've got"  _smack!_  "my"  _smack!_  "eye"  _smack!_  "on"  _smack!_  "you!"  _Smack!_   _Smack!_   _Smack!_  
  
Draco cried freely now, and didn't even bother to count. The spanks stopped. He heard a vague slurp and pop, but he was far more concerned about his bladder and arse, which still throbbed in time with the previous swats. No matter what his Head of House said, he was quite close to losing it and hoped to Merlin to be let up from his lap just as soon as possible. He heard another slurp and pop, and this time wondered if his Professor were sucking on a sweet. He pulled at his bonds but they held fast.  
  
"Oh, we're not quite done yet, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
And with that, Draco felt something slick and cool slide between the burning cheeks of his arse and straight into his arsehole.  
  
He froze.  
  
And then the thing pressed down and hit  _something_ , and the moment Draco realized it was his Head of House's  _finger_  in there was the moment his battered young cock could take no more. His orgasm erupted out of him. Each spurt of his release coincided with the throbbing of his arse, each throb of his bladder combined with the throbbing of his balls. Sensation overwhelmed him and made the grey break in in waves around the edges of his vision, swamping him, numbing him.  
  
His vision slowly cleared, then the momentary paralysis, and he should have known, really he should. The overstrained muscles of his bladder gave way and refused to cooperate any longer, and he began to wet his Head of House's lap. No amount of clenching could stop the strong, hissing gush. His face flamed where it lay buried in his arm, and he didn't even try to wriggle away. The tears ran unchecked up his forehead and into his hairline.  
  
"Hmm. It seems I spoke too soon, Mr. Malfoy. You haven't learned a thing, now, have you?" He pressed his finger up and down again and again, and despite having just come his brains out and now pissing for England, Draco felt his cock twitch in rhythm with the pressing. He felt something else, too. Something hard and long prodded into his swiftly emptying bladder. He instantly stopped crying, gave a mighty sniff, and raised his head.  
  
"Professor, are you... you're not...?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy," said his Head of House, beginning to clench and release his buttocks in a seated attempt at thrusting, "under the circumstances, and seeing as my office door is locked and warded more thoroughly than the staff room WC," he grimaced, "Why not? Aah!" Draco felt his professor's cock surge one, two, three, four times underneath him, and then the gentle rocking of his hips ceased.  
  
Draco continued to wet, but the gushing flow had decreased to a trickle. In for a penny, in for a pound, though; Draco finished by actively pushing the last few spurts out.  
  
He didn't notice the belt release from the floor until a sharp smack on his burning arse caused him to jump and tumble sideways off his professor's lap. He scrambled to his feet and pulled up his pants and trousers, which were now completely soaked in the front.  
  
He buttoned himself up, most carefully not raising his eyes from the floor. The heavy, wet cloth felt warm and comforting on his spent cock.  
  
But not for long.  
  
" _Evanesco_. Mr. Malfoy, your punishment is over. Need I mention what will happen if I should  _ever_  catch you urinating in your pants in my classroom again?"  
  
"No, sir!"  
  
"As long as we understand one another, then, I see no reason to tell your father."  
  
"Thank you, sir!"  
  
"In fact, if it were to happen again, I think it likely I would  _not_  tell your father."  
  
"Sir?"   
  
"If it were to happen several times, even, I would not tell your father."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Next time, I  _will_  be bringing those diapers."  
  
"Yes,  _Sir!_ "  
  
 **~fin~**  


End file.
